Recién casados
by danyzza
Summary: Sus padres fallecion hace poco, por lo cual son obligados a casarse para mantener la fortuna (demasiado cliché)


Capítulo I:

Sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de tránsito. Un conductor ebrio acompañado de un grupo de amigos ebrios y drogados, impactaron de frente el auto donde sus padres iban de regreso a casa luego de haber estado todo el día en el trabajo.

Ambos se habían conocido hace diez años atrás, cuando el padre de Matthew buscaba un socio o socia para su editorial, Rose, la madre de Alfred cumplió con todos los requisitos que el solicitaba para que fuera su socia, y luego de tres años de tensión sexual, comenzaron a salir, lo cual los llevó a que en dos años más se casaran.

Hoy en día, tanto Alfred como Matthew tenían la edad de 17 años y, por primera vez estaban solos en el mundo, un mundo que los quería devorar por ser menores de edad y con una empresa de bastante prestigio y bastantes ganancias a cuesta.

Habían enterrado a sus padres hace no más de un mes y los de servicios sociales ya estaban acosándolos con miles de cosas; papeles y hogares de menores a los cuales podrán asistir.

Para su suerte (o desgracia, dependiendo de la perspectiva) el abogado familiar se presentó ante la señora cincuentona amargada que quería llevarlos a vivir a un hogar. ¡Hogar y mierda, eso era un orfanato!

El abogado le mostró el testamento donde él quedaba como tutor legal; Gilbert era el mejor amigo del padre de Matt, por lo que les daba bastante tranquilidad escuchar la noticia, o eso fue hasta que él habló de la condición que tendrían que pasar ellos:

¡¿Casados?! – gritó furioso Alfred - ¿Estás de broma, no?

Para nada. Tu padre quería que la empresa siguiera siendo familiar y unificada, y encontró que de esta manera era la única forma de que ustedes mocosos no la dividan y echaran por la borda años de esfuerzo.

Pero no era necesario irse al extremo – refunfuñó el ojiazul.

Si, si como digas niñato, ahora firmen o iré a donar todo a caridad. Mientras más rápido termine, más rápido podré volver a casa.

Matthew firmó sin emitir sonido alguno, en cambio su hermanastro gritó y pataleó mientras lo hacía.

Ellos dos nunca congeniaron muy bien; para empezar, siempre habían sido muy opuestos: Matthew siempre había sido delicado, ordenado y muy estudioso; en la escuela, tomaba el taller de arte culinario, alguna vez estuvo en hockey, pero se rompió una pierna en un partido, y luego de la recuperación no quiso saber más del deporte, en cambio Alfred es bastante ruidoso, capitán del equipo de futbol, desordenado y hormonalmente revuelto; él se dedicaba a salir siempre que podía y con quien pudiera. Sus personalidades diferían mucho, y tampoco se comunicaban demasiado, cada uno se sentaba en un extremo del salón, y sus habitaciones estaban en lugares alejados. Alfred siempre se había ido en bicicleta al colegio, hasta que obtuvo su licencia de conducir y su auto, en cambio el ojilila prefería el metro o caminar. No tenían nada en común y su relación siempre había sido de lo distanciada.

Bien – siguió hablando el abogado – el cuarto de sus padres, será ahora su cuarto, tendré que confirmarlo, ¿Eh? así que festejen su luna de miel – lo último lo dijo con malicia.

No soy marica – añadió Alfred bastante enojado, queriendo creerse él mismo esa palabra mas que tratando de convencer a los otros.

Sé buen niño Al y cuida a tu maridito kesesesese – se alejó riendo.

Matthew se sentía tan avergonzado, ¿Por qué habrían hecho eso?, Alfred y él nunca se conocieron bien, y ahora debían convivir de una manera más íntima… genial… ¿Cómo escondería sus sentimientos por él ahora que debían dormir juntos? Acongojonado, buscó cajas para sacar las cosas de su padre de la habitación en un intento de distraerse, pero al solo abrir la puerta el golpe de la realidad le invadió. Había evitado llorar y sentirse triste con la muerte de su padre, pero entrar a la habitación que le traía tan buenos recuerdos de su niñez… avanzó a la cama y se sentó, mientras tomaba entre sus manos una de las camisas de quien fue su progenitor y enterró su cara en ella llorando desconsolado y silenciosamente.

¡Hey Matthew! - gimió suavemente al sentir a Alfred entrar al cuarto. No quería que lo viera así - ¿Matthew? – llamó suavemente con un poco de preocupación en el tono de su voz.

Estoy bien – se maldició por hipar ante cada palabra – es solo que…

Te entiendo – el otro chico se sentó a su lado – ha ido todo tan deprisa… mejor apuremos con esto, antes que sea más doloroso – su voz sonaba gangosa, por lo que pudo adivinar que él también lloraba o se aproximaba a eso.

Cuando la noche cayó, fue extraño para él, ya que Alfred le abrazó y lo atrajo hacia sí, manteniéndolo protegido y seguro. Se giró y decidió pasar su brazo por sobre la cadera del otro chico. Pronto ambos se quedaron dormidos, mientras se abrazaban y las sábanas aún conservaban los deliciosos aromas de sus padres, trayéndole a ambos la tranquilidad que necesitaban. Esta fue la primera noche que dormían bien después de todo lo ocurrido.

\- A & M- -

Alfred se sintió bastante extraño al despertar abrazando a otro hombre, por lo que rápidamente se levantó y fingió como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Decidió ignorar la mirada decepcionada de su hermanastro y continuar con su día tal como lo había planeado.

La tarde pasó rápido, y cuando Mathew regresó a casa supuso que Alfred ya había regresado al ver su bolso en la entrada. Dejó sus cosas en el mismo lugar y fue a la cocina. No tenía muchas ganas de comer, pero debía hacerlo si no quería enfermar. Se estaba poniendo el delantal que Rose solía utilizar. Kumajiro, su gran perro blanco lanudo se acercó y le lamió la mano, se veía triste, seguramente él también los extrañaba.

\- A & M - -

Había decidido dormir una siesta para despejarse un momento. Estaba bastante agotado y todo lo sucedido en tan poco tiempo, lo tenía deprimido. Al comenzar a bajar, un aroma delicioso invadió sus fosas nasales, por un momento, pensó que era Francis cocinando junto a su mamá que reclamaba el que le ayudara (pero sabía que lo agradecía en el fondo la ayuda, realmente era mala cocinera), pero se recordó que eso era imposible, se quedó parado en el umbral mirando a Matthew saltear las verduras en el sartén. Se movía con bastante prodigio, seguramente heredado de su padre, era bastante hipnotizante mirarlo mover las caderas con cada movimiento de su brazo al revolver el contenido dentro del sartén, sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos y se acercó de manera ruidosa.

¡Dormí una excelente siesta! – se sentó en una silla - ¿Qué cocinas?

Un poco de verduras – contestó con media sonrisa en su rostro – estará listo en unos cuanto minutos.

Eso suena genial aunque apreciaría más una buena hamburguesa.

Eso no es para comer de cena Alfred, te volverás gordo si solo comes esas porquerías.

Alfred se quedó mirando al chico que aún le daba la espalda, de repente se sintió atrapado como si fuera uno de esos programas sociales de televisión donde te casaban con alguien antes de conocerlo… aunque él le conocía, ¿no?. Fue por los platos para comenzar a hacer algo mientras pensaba en qué conocía a Matthew: ¿Color favorito? Tal vez el azul, porque ese era un genial color que la mayoría de los súper héroes usaban, ¿Y a quién no le gustaba los súper héroes?, ¿Comida favorita? Cereal con leche tal vez… siempre comía eso al desayuno y no lo variaba…

Siguió con su lista hasta que el chico le tendió un plato servido, agradeció y se sentó a comer. Era delicioso, definitivamente tenía tan buena mano como su padre. Un pinchazo de tristeza pasó por su estómago, y debió verse reflejado en su cara porque Matthew le miró con preocupación:

No es nada solo… recordé algo – le dio la mejor sonrisa que pudo contener y siguió con su cena.

Para el final del día, decidió que no podía volver a pasar por lo del día anterior a la hora de acostarse, por lo que se fue a un rincón lo más alejado que pudo del otro cuerpo y se durmió.

Matthew sin embargo, decidió leer un libro para liberarse de las tensiones. Estaba nervioso, se sentía bastante nervioso. El chico a su lado dormía obviamente evitándolo, pero no podía evitar de mirarlo, quería tocarlo, recorrer con su mano su columna, o enredar sus dedos en el pelo rubio de su hermanastro. Se le cortó la respiración al notar que inconscientemente tenía una mano alzada yendo hacia la nuca del otro. La retiró de inmediato, cerró su libro de golpe y se acostó en la otra orilla.

Cuando llegó al instituto, había escuchado murmullos y miradas dirigidas hacia él, eso era extraño ya que por lo general pasaba desapercibido. Cuando llegó a su salón supo por qué: Gilbert estaba ahí regañando a Alfred por ser mal marido y quién sabe que cosas más. Estaba tan avergonzado que se tapó la cara con las manos esperando que el suelo se abriera y se lo tragase, ¡ahora todos sabían que ellos estaban casados!, ¿Y qué hacía él aquí de todos modos?

¿Tío? – el aludido volteó mirando al chico.

¡Con qué aquí estás! – lo agarró abrazándolo - ¿Por qué llegas después que este idiota?

Em… - no tenía excusa – no sé, él ya se había ido.

Eres un irresponsable Alfred, entiende que yo no soy el único observando esto, un paso más en falso y perderán todo lo que sus padres construyeron, ¿Quieren eso? – ambos guardaron silencio mirando al suelo – Bien, ya que aclaramos esto, acompáñenme.

Pero las clases…

Pueden esperar, ya arreglé todo.

Ambos le siguieron en silencio y curiosos.

-A & M- -

Un hotel. Ese fue el paradero al que llegaron. Un hotel de 5 estrellas a las afuera de la ciudad. Debían admitir que era muy genial, tenían la suite matrimonial, a penas entraron notaron lo amplia que era: había una pequeña mesa con dos sillas una frente a la otra, y un poco más allá un par de sillones de cuero negro, y separada al final por un panel estaba la cama King, con sábanas blancas, más allá había una puerta que supusieron era del baño que de seguro había un jacuzzi.

¡Diviértanse! - les gritó y salió por la puerta principal cerrándola con llave - ¡estaré en el piso de abajo así que disfruten!

Ambos se quedaron mirando mientras se sentaban en uno de los sillones. El ambiente era tenso e incómodo y Matthew estaba seguro que al único que le gustaba la idea de estar ambos cerrados en una suite como esa era él, pero para su sorpresa Alfred estaba muy tranquilo a su lado.

T- ¿Tú crees que si hacemos lo que ellos quieren, nos dejarán de molestar?

No lo sé Alfred – contestó bajito. Luego se humedeció los labios con la punta de la lengua, como si estuviera ideando un plan sin que el otro notara nada – pero… yo lo veo como lo más probable.

Lo más probable – susurró repitiendo las palabras del otro – ven – le tendió una mano mientra él ya estaba de pie.

Él solo pudo tragar saliva y asentir, siguiendo al otro chico hasta atrás de la separación, mas correctamente a la gran cama.

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro, y recibió el primer beso como un suave roce por parte del mayor, quien se separó de inmediato mirándole sorprendido, como si fuera la primera vez que le viera realmente.

El siguiente beso fue mucho más profundo, tímidamente Alfred pasó su lengua por los finos labios del ojilila, causando que este exhalara de satisfacción, aprovechando eso su esposo para meter su lengua y comenzara a buscar la suya.

Matt puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del contrario mientras caían hacia atrás en la cama.

Comenzó a desabrocharle la camisa, y el beso se profundizaba aún más. Una vez esta estuvo afuera comenzó a pellizcar los pezones, lentamente, descubriendo la suave piel bajo su tacto, el cremoso color que poseía y lo más alucinante: el delicioso olor que su cuerpo expedía. Se llevó un pezón a la boca escuchando al otro gemir suavemente, sintió que sus vaqueros se apretaban alrededor de su ingle, se desabrochó los pantalones para liberar un poco de tensión en esa zona. Matthew malentendió lo hecho por el otro chico y llevó sus manos al interior de sus boxers para tocar la sensible piel; un susurro bajo dejó escapar el jugador de futbol, dejando llevar su cabeza hacia atrás.

Matthew – susurró, devolviéndole una mirada cargada de deseo.

Te quiero ya, Alfred – susurró quedito.

No necesitó escuchar esa petición dos veces para desnudar al chico bajo de sí y desnudarse a sí mismo. Le miró detenidamente, sacando las manos del otro chico que tapaba su virilidad para poder apreciarlo completamente. Hace días atrás estaba seguro que amaba a las mujeres y al sexo con ellas, ahora no estaba seguro de eso, porque creía estar viendo el cuerpo más maravilloso que había visto en su vida, y definitivamente era el cuerpo de un chico. Tragó duro cuando lentamente le acercó los dedos de su mano a la boca de su hermanastro.

Lámelos – demandó.

Avergonzado y evitando mirar el rostro de Alfred comenzó a lamerlos tímidamente, chupándolos hasta los nudillos y mordiendo suavemente en algunas zonas. Se posicionó en la cama mientras Alfred con su mano libre le agarraba de las caderas y con la otra metía un dedo en su interior. Se amante se aferró a su espalda gimiendo y encorvándose ante el dolor y la incomodidad, moviendo las caderas suavemente para acostumbrarse a la intrusión, sin un ritmo definido, causando un sonoro gemido en el ojiazul, quien introducía un segundo dedo tratando de acelerar las cosas, quería poseerlo lo más pronto posible. Volvió a besarlo mientras dibujaba círculos con su otra mano alrededor de su cadera, tocando esa sedosa piel, mientras presionaba ya su tercer dedo por el ano:

¡Alfred, por favor! – gritó desesperado.

En seguida.

Retiró sus dedos con un pop húmedo, mientras acomodaba las piernas de su hermanastro sobre sus hombros para tener un mayor acceso de su rosada entrada, se alineó y comenzó a entrar suavemente, sintiendo la carne tibia a su alrededor, aprisionándolo y succionándolo poco a poco.

¡Oh sí Matty! – gimió fuerte – esto es mejor que cualquier cosa que haya experimentado nunca antes.

Retrocedió un poco y volvió a entrar, pero esta vez completamente hasta el fondo, Matthew gritó y las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalar por sus mejillas por culpa del dolor, Alfred se quedó quieto apenado mientras soportaba como el otro chico le arañaba los antebrazos, se lo merecía después de todo.

Mu- Muévete despacio… Al – articuló con falta de aire, tratando de mantener el dolor bajo control.

Así lo hizo, besando suavemente las mejillas sonrojadas de su esposo hasta llegar a sus hinchados labios por tantas mordeduras de su parte, empezó con un suave empuje, mientras se acariciaban, reconociéndose; para uno su sueño hecho realidad, para el otro toda una nueva experiencia, y muy placentera por cierto.

Si esto significaba que era marica, no le importaba en absoluto porque, el cuerpo de su hermanastro, ahora esposo era suave, delicioso, delicado, los gemidos que salían de su garganta le encendían más, y la estrechez, lo cálido y húmedo de su interior lo tenían loco, era como un rompecabezas con todas sus piezas, todo lo que había buscado antes estaba ahí frente a sus narices.

Pronto comenzó con un ritmo discorde, estaba cerca del final, y por la cara de su amante, sabía que el también, agarró su miembro para masturbarlo, logrando que en un gemido bastante alto este se corriera, mordiéndole el hombro para aminorar la carga sexual, cayendo hacia atrás, mientras él llegaba a su éxtasis derramándose en el interior de este.

Ambos quedaron mirando hacia el techo recuperando la respiración. Alfred tomó la mano de Matthew y le miró de lado, este por inercia hizo lo mismo intuyendo que quería decir algo importante.

Nunca soltaré tu mano Matty – sentenció, sellando su pacto con un beso en los dedos de él que tenía atrapados entre su mano

¡Oh Al! – las lágrimas de la emoción salían de sus ojos acercándose a su marido para besarle con calma, la calma que se espera después de que tocaron el cielo y de estar redescubriendo todo de nuevo.

Alfred no se durmió. Miraba a su esposo dormir calmadamente sobre su pecho mientras le acariciaba el pelo y la espalda, se sentía tranquilo, lleno… definitivamente, esa era la expresión que buscaba. Siempre habían estado juntos, pero se ignoraban la mayor parte del tiempo, pero era porque tenía miedo de lo que sentía por él, pensó que estaba olvidado, pero no, ahora, ¿Por qué cambiar la situación cuando se sentía tan cómodo con ella? Lo mejor era que siguiera su curso y agradecerles a sus padres por esto.

\- A & M - -

A la mañana siguiente, despertaron por un gran alboroto en la habitación, ambos abrieron los ojos asustados y se taparon completamente, no solo Gilbert estaba dentro del cuarto sonriendo socarronamente, sino que había una mujer con él que les tomaba fotos compulsivamente.

Ella es Elizabet, la encargada de llevar la evidencia kesese.

Así como les despertaron, se fueron, quedando los dos solos. Se miraron a los ojos con cariño y se dieron un amoroso beso de buenos días.

Por cierto Matty, te encanta el azul, ¿No es así? – el otro chico le miró con una extraña mueca en la cara.

Claro que no Al, me gusta el rojo.

Oh – pronunció sorprendido - ¿Y comida?

Panqueques.

¿Y…

Mejor no preguntes más – se puso de pie envolviéndose en una bata – iré por una ducha.

Mientras el chico se alejaba se quedó pensando, debía comenzar a investigar pero ya, se levantó de golpe siguiéndolo al baño.

Aún no termino Matty, quiero saber todo de ti… Matty, no me ignores…

Matthew solo suspiró mientras llenaba el jacuzzi. Soltó una leve risita, contento con que esta relación vaya de mal a mejor…


End file.
